Blurred Lines
by NaughtyxKitten
Summary: It's one thing to know someone can read a person's mind. It's invasive and frightening to be denied the privacy of one's own thoughts. But it's something else when someone has no choice but to hear. Instead of invading Emmett's privacy, he holds Edward in thrall with the things he wants the telepath to see.
1. Chapter 1

She was at it again, and Emmett thought the pacing and glares were going to drive him nuts. Like any of it was his fault! He hadn't asked that bear to find him. He hadn't meant to leave his shotgun just out of reach, but he couldn't exactly have held the gun and cut down the trees at the same time. And he wasn't the one who had decided to grab some random stranger and irrevocably change him into a creature that shouldn't even exist!

No. That last had been all Rosalie.

Yet somehow, she wasn't to blame.

"I said I was sorry," Emmett muttered for what must have been the fifth time that hour.

"Don't worry about it!" she snapped. "It isn't as though I had bothered to unpack."

"Don't y'all move, like, all the time anyways? I mean, Edward was telling me..." Emmett trailed off at the glare he received upon mentioning her brother's name.

"Oh? Yes? What was _Edward_ telling you, then?"

"Just, he 'n Carlisle had to move a lot when Esme was new, too."

"Well, don't expect _me_ to go buying you a private island."

Emmett rolled his eyes and taped up the box he'd finished filling.

"You're only making it worse, you know," Edward commented blandly.

 _"Shut up!"_ Rose shrieked at him, causing Emmett to wince and shudder slightly.

"Thus, proving my point." That crooked smirk was on his face again, and Emmett had to fight to smother a laugh. It wasn't as easy when he was a creature that didn't need to cough now. "Anyway, weren't you just saying you didn't like the hunting here?"

Rose narrowed her eyes at Emmett. "Well, apparently I'm the only one!"

"What? I'm a vampire? Hello? What'd you expect me to do?"

"Oh, I don't know. Show some restraint for once?"

"Aren't you a fine one to talk!" Edward said, trying not to snarl as he thought of his car.

Rose heard the sound of her name being called and stalked outside. Edward tried to ignore their mother as she attempted to console the furious young woman. He and Emmett exchanged what-can-you-do shrugs and moved on to pack the next room. They'd only been in the new house for a week this time. Edward blamed himself for not hearing the neighbor's desire to welcome the family of vampires to the neighborhood, but he'd been absorbed in the book Emmett had been reading and missed the human's thoughts.

She had knocked, Emmett had inhaled in surprise, and that had been that. At not quite five months old, the newest Cullen had been unable to resist the scent of the blood flowing in the human who had come calling.

The time before that had been a gas station attendant.

And the time before _that,_ had been one of Carlisle's own coworkers. Rose had been far more solicitous when Emmett had killed the doctor who'd been concerned over the number of days Carlisle had missed. Edward had heard the man's thoughts that time, but he and Emmett had been directly downwind of the human's approach, and apparently he'd gotten one of his patient's blood on his shirt cuff. It had been dried and stale, but it had been _human,_ and far more appealing than the deer blood Edward was trying to encourage him to choke down.

Of course, that had been before Rose understood that he didn't happen to return her feelings of attraction, even if she had yet to figure out why.

Not that Rose wasn't lovely! Emmett freely admitted that she was probably the most beautiful woman he'd ever met.

She'd told Edward he was stupid when he'd suggested Emmett was intimidated by her good looks. The slightly sarcastic tone of his voice might have done more harm than good. Esme's belief that he was just unsure of himself yet, and Rose should give Emmett a little more time to adjust to their lifestyle had been received with slightly more grace. Carlisle didn't dare voice his thoughts, but Edward privately agreed with him. After all, he - Edward - hadn't appreciated being chosen for this life, either.

And so Rose's initial expectations of a whirlwind romance and everlasting love faded, to be replaced by confusion and hurt at Emmett's continuing rejections. She hadn't been forward with him at first; too used to being sought-after as the loveliest woman in any group, and he had accepted her easy friendliness in the same way he had Edward's. But when her attempts became more blatant, he could only play dumb for so long until the day she coaxed him to take her for a drive and he finally admitted that he liked her very much.

But that was all.

And then he said he was glad for her company because he missed his sisters.

Edward decided he hadn't really liked that car anyway. Probably for the best. The newer model had more features and would arrive soon. Until then, vampires didn't mind walking. Of course, they _did_ mind when their favorite possessions ended up in charred pieces at the bottom of a ravine, but at least Rose hadn't been seen doing it.

"Esme talked her into going hunting," Edward said.

"Oh, thank God." Emmett abandoned his packing and flopped onto the couch.

Edward hid his smile behind his hand, but he couldn't keep the laugh out of his voice and he said, "You don't fool me. Vampires don't get tired."

"That's a load of bull. I'm sick _and_ tired."

"Rose will grow on you; just give her a chance."

 _She's not the one I want on me._

If he'd still been human, Edward would have blushed, but as it was, he pretended not to hear and turned back to the box he'd been filling.

 _And there_ is _something growing on me._

"Emmett." The word was the barest whisper, but he heard it anyway.

 _Rose is delusional, but you feel it too. I know you do._

"I'm your brother."

"Yeah, see, that line didn't work for me, either."

Edward couldn't help it; Emmett made him laugh.

Emmett openly admired the young man in front of him. Edward's hair was longer than it should have been, the messy, bronze tangles flopping where they would, but it looked so soft, and Emmett had wanted to run his fingers through it from the first time he'd seen it. Edward was young when he was changed and retained a boyish beauty to his features, but the strong cut of his jaw gave him a definite masculinity and caused a reaction in Emmett that had confused them both at first.

Emmett had grown up in a house full of girls just like the one who was trying for his affection now. He'd played with his sisters' friends any time they'd come over, and he'd enjoyed what they'd done to him, but once they were done, he'd lost interest quickly.

In the delirium of pain that followed the bear's attack, he'd opened his eyes to see a fierce goddess. It had been the wind that had roused him. She was sprinting over the forested mountainside at a speed that caused his eyes to water and his ears to ache, though he could barely feel her moving. Next he'd been aware of a burning, and assumed the goddess had banished him to hell. In the three days he'd spent burning, it had been Edward's velvet voice that had cut through the pain to reach him. Emmett hadn't been able to speak, but he hadn't needed to; Edward had known what Emmett needed to hear.

By the time he'd come to understand that Edward had known what Emmett was thinking because he could actually read it in his mind, it hadn't mattered. The younger-seeming man had caught his eye and his heart.

"Why do you fight it?" Emmett demanded. "Is it the humans?"

Edward turned back to Emmett with the intention of answering, but as soon as their eyes met, he lost what he'd been about to say and mutely shook his head.

Emmett rose from the couch and went to stand inches away from Edward. "Is it Carlisle? Cause I know it ain't Rose or Esme."

"N-no."

Emmett smiled, and his dimpled cheeks made Edward smile back automatically. "Then what? You can't tell me you don't want me." He glanced down at Edward's crotch, and his smile broadened.

"I could," Edward corrected. "But you'd know I was lying."

Emmett laughed, his voice low and full of satisfaction. If he'd still been a human, his heart would have been pounding as he reached out to run his fingers through the tousled hair he'd been dying to touch. Neither of them were prepared for the physical reaction they had. The moment he stopped denying them, the feelings of lust that had been building inside of Emmett overwhelmed Edward. He felt Emmett's desire as well as his own, and gasped in pleasure from the simple touch of Emmett's fingers against his scalp.

Prompted by the image in Emmett's mind and the sense of longing that went along with it, Edward tried not to be afraid as he stepped closer to Emmett and reached up to curl his arms around the taller man's neck. His long fingers made their way into Emmett's tight, black curls. The hair was neatly trimmed (courtesy of his sisters) but the curls made it seem shorter than it was, and Edward twined the strands around his fingers.

It couldn't be right, this. It went against everything Edward had been brought up to believe. But it couldn't be wrong, either. Not when it felt so right. Emmett bent his head toward Edward's. Their noses brushed as their eyes closed. Their lips were close, so close, the honey scent of Edward's breath mingling with the scent of freshly-mown grass that Emmett's carried, as they paused to simply breathe each other in.

"Emmett," Edward whispered a second time, and their lips met at last.


	2. Chapter 2

Something was different.

Rosalie could tell the moment she set foot back in the house.

Something had changed.

The air was charged, crackling with unseen tension. She sniffed, almost expecting that they'd had yet another visitor, but could detect no scent other than that of her brother. _Brothers._

The man she had thought would be her mate _liked_ her like a _sister._ In other words, he finds you annoying and rude, Edward had told her. As if that jerk had any room to talk! Why don't you try being a little less obvious, he'd suggested. The trouble was, she'd tried that already! Give him some time, he'd repeated Esme's advice. He didn't exactly ask to be thrust into this... _life._ The look he'd given her had been mild, but the simple rebuke had been loaded with disdain.

After all her railing at Carlisle for changing **her** into a vampire, it took a lot of gall for her to beg him to change yet another person, but she had, and so he had. To make matters worse, the addition of another vampire into the family had seemed to please everyone, including said vampire! To be more accurate, it pleased everyone except her. Rose could no more understand Emmett's antipathy now, than she'd been able to when she'd been new, and it had been Edward who'd spurned her.

Not that _she'd_ wanted _him_. Far from it!

Jerk.

Nosy know-it-all with his stupid little smirk.

That smirk was on his face now as he entered the front room with his arms loaded with boxes.

"This is the last of them. Emmett and I finished loading the rest while you and Esme were off having a bite to eat. We're ready to go as soon as Carlisle gets home. Oh. Well. And after you pack your room, of course. I didn't think we should disturb any of your things; what if we had broken something?"

Rose's eyebrows drew together as one of his raised. Deliberately, she formed the satisfying image of his car in a smoking pile of rubble.

"Yes," he said. "Precisely."

She only glimpsed it briefly as he passed her to take the boxes to the waiting cars, but his smirk broadened into a gloat. She'd been certain he would fly into a rage when she'd returned home that day, visions of driving his car off a cliff in the forefront of her mind where he'd be sure to see it. She'd _wanted_ him to scream at her! She had no outlet for her hurt and anger except him, but when her actions failed to provoke him, he won without even trying.

He'd stood in the middle of the driveway where she should have been parking the car. Motionless. Expressionless. She'd lifted her chin and replayed the event in vivid detail, making sure to draw out her pleasure at watching the smoke rise and billow. Rather than yelling or going on a rampage breaking her things in retaliation, when she'd finished replaying the scene for him, he'd only said the newer models looked to be a vast improvement and he'd been wondering how he was going to talk Carlisle into allowing him to buy one, so thanks. And without another word, he'd turned on his heal and strolled into the house to pine over the place where his stupid piano was supposed to go.

Very quietly, she'd considered forming a picture of it in the place of the car. He must have glimpsed it anyway, because he'd muttered through his teeth, even _you_ aren't that dumb.

Emmett had entered the room then, excitedly telling Edward about a new animal scent he'd caught on their walk home, and did Edward want to see if they could find it again?

Did he!

And the two had run off, shoving each other and laughing carelessly while she stood, impotently seething.

Just as she seethed now, when she saw Emmett join Edward by the remaining cars. Her eyes narrowed as she studied the tall man. A tendril of desire crept through her stomach at the careless way his shirt was unbuttoned and pulled loose from his pants, and how his usually neat hair was disheveled. His broad shoulders just begged her to latch on to them. She ached to dig her nails into them, to feel them flex as he wrapped his arms around her. She wanted to see that dimple in his cheek form just for her to kiss it.

Emmett didn't move the lips she wished he would use on her, but he must have thought something amusing, because suddenly, Edward started laughing and rumpling his hair with one hand. The easy comradery they shared caused her eyes to burn and sting, but she was denied even the release of tears. Biting her lip in fury, she stalked to her room (if she could call it that when it had been hers for all of a week!) to gather the boxes that awaited her there.

A month after moving in to their next place, the Cullens were cautiously settled in without incident. Emmett's eyes were losing their vivid red at last, and Carlisle had begun working at the local hospital. Esme had befriended the librarian and charmed the elderly lady into allowing her to come in to read after-hours. Edward was fussing daily at the piano movers for updates on the status of his baby. Rose was sure the switchboard operators already knew him by his voice.

"You could always-"

"No." Rose cut Esme off from speaking. Whatever it was she'd been about to suggest, Rose didn't want to hear it. Whether it was about Emmett or not.

But especially if it was.

"You know, Carlisle lived-"

"Yes!" Rose hissed. "I know all about how Good Father Carlisle lived all alone for over two hundred years. Cry me a river, why don't you?"

"I only meant-"

"I know what you meant!

Esme sighed. Her only daughter lived with hurts at least as bad as her own, but without anyone to share and help ease them. She'd been so certain that Carlisle had found the missing piece of their family when he'd brought home the nearly dead girl. Edward had been livid. How dare Carlisle bring home some _girl_ for him.

For him!

It was perhaps that last that had turned Rose off Edward so instantly and completely. To have been plucked away from the path of her life (even when that path was about to come to an early end) and set onto this new, unending one was bad enough, but to find out that she'd been offered to the young man she only knew in passing like she was a showpiece for Edward to enjoy or reject with no considerations of her own feelings had been humiliating.

She was no car! She was no piece of meat! She was a woman with a mind and a heart of her own!

That heart was aching now. It may not beat, but a frozen heart could still be broken.

She glared out the window, feeling the sting of unshed tears once more, while she watched her brothers circle each other on the back lawn. She guessed Emmett was trying to hide his thoughts so he could get the upper hand for once. He was crouched slightly as he attempted to maneuver past Edward's defenses, his knees bent and weight on the balls of his bare feet, a lethal predator coiled to spring.

"Oh-ho, I don't think so!" Edward said with a delighted laugh.

"Damn!" Emmett said and screwed his face up in concentration.

They circled each other a few times more. Edward snorted that in that haughty way he had and said, "Nice try!"

"Play hard to get all you like, I'll catch you eventually."

"Promises, promises. Woop!" Edward slid to the side and spun around an instant before the larger man moved. Laughing as he pranced away, he taunted his brother, "How do you even manage to catch deer with moves like those?"

Abandoning the dance, Emmett charged Edward with a roar. It couldn't have taken Edward by surprise, but the house shook as the two vampire bodies collided to the ground. They rolled about, snickering and grappling for the upper hand, legs flailing and hands grasping. Emmett gave a yelp and batted one of Edward's hands away from his chest where he'd given the larger vampire's nipple a hard twist.

Rose blinked, uncertain she'd actually seen it happen.

There was no mistaking the way Emmett's hips were grinding against Edward's though.

Rose's mouth dropped open.

Edward had to know she was watching, but apparently he didn't care, because he laughed and wiggled underneath him. He turned his head so Rose could see his lips move, but his words were so soft, she couldn't catch what he said. It must have been something about her. She was sure of it, especially when Emmett released Edward and collapsed beside him, howling with laughter.

Edward sprang from the ground and ran into the woods that surrounded their house with a victorious shout of, "I win!" over his shoulders.

"This time!" Emmett yelled after him. "Cheater."

The ghost of Edward's laugh carried back to them on the breeze. Emmett reclined onto the grass, reached absently into a patch beside him to pluck a blade that hung heavy with seeds out of the ground, and tucked it between his lips. He rolled it about, chewing on the end. The seed-heavy tip danced and quivered, and Rose cried out in shock as a flood of frustrated desire swept through her at the thought of what his tongue was doing to make the grass move so.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward Cullen was one beautiful young man.

The little shit knew it, too.

"Mmmm." He raised his arms over his head, stretching languidly before placing his fingers upon the keys once more.

Bronze hair was flicked out of his face as he glanced over his shoulder. Amber eyes met crimson ones only long enough to ascertain the expression on the face of the man who'd been watching. It was rapt, eyes wide, mouth slightly ajar. Others might've taken the look for one of stupidity, but Edward knew how intelligent Emmett was.

And besides, Edward felt he was made similarly idiotic by the sheer masculinity Emmett exuded. It was no wonder Rose walked around in a state of constant flustered frustration when none of the vibrant males in the house wanted her. Edward shifted on the piano bench. Just thinking about Emmett's body had Edward half hard again, which was becoming more distracting under the intensity of Emmett's stare.

Edward gave up trying to compose when he was so distracted, closed the lid, swung his legs over the bench, and leaned back to rest his elbows against the piano. It'd **finally** arrived last week, and Edward spent two full days fussing and tsking and hmming. When at last he'd had it tuned to his satisfaction, Emmett had been amazed by the sounds that had been brought to life by the long fingers of the young man he so admired.

Edward hadn't had the chance to play for him before they'd begun moving about. It wasn't until their latest move that he'd stopped denying the draw between the two of them, so Edward was glad Emmett hadn't heard him play before then. Playing for Emmett now had an entirely different feel than it would've before. Music and passion were intertwined in Edward's soul, and he treated creating music like an act of love.

He liked performing. The voyeur in him liked being watched. He liked seeing where Emmett's eyes lingered so he could shift to display it to better advantage. And he really liked watching Emmett react.

Aside from the day when Edward had shocked them both by his response to their first kiss, he had been reticent, and hesitated to allow Emmett to take their relationship to the next step. The two had accepted their feelings, but with the move and constant comings and goings of five creatures who never sleep, it hadn't gone beyond a few exchanged kisses and playful wrestling. Emmett understood. Edward's upbringing had been strict, with well-defined lines of right and wrong. While he didn't truly believe what they felt could be wrong, it was difficult to overcome a lifetime of conditioning in order to act on those feelings.

So Emmett was patient. He wooed the younger-seeming man with his laughter, with the occasional caress, and with play fighting that allowed for touching and holding in a way that wasn't necessarily taboo.

And his thoughts.

God, the thoughts Emmett put in Edward's head!

It was one thing to know someone _could_ read a person's mind. It was invasive and frightening to be denied the privacy of one's own thoughts. But it was something else to know someone had no choice but to hear what others thought. Saw. Felt. Instead of invading Emmett's privacy, Emmett held Edward in thrall with the things he wanted the telepath to see.

And right now, Emmett was watching Edward's pants. Deliberately, Emmett ran a single finger along his own growing erection.

"Ah!" Edward's mouth opened in shock. His hips jerked and the bulge in his pants strained against the fabric.

"Everyone left."

"W-what?" Edward gasped.

"While you were playing. Rose and Esme won't be back until tomorrow, they said. Some museum thing down t' the city, I think? Somethin' about buildings? I dunno; I wasn't really listening. And Carlisle's at work."

"Oh."

"It's just me 'n you." He drew the words out. Edward swallowed convulsively. The taller vampire left the doorway where he'd been standing for most of the day, watching Edward make music. He'd wanted to use the rare unsupervised time another way, to ease the young man past some of his preconceived biases and fears, but hadn't been able to bring himself to interrupt. He'd watched the emotions play across Edward's face as his fingers danced across the keys, and imagined him unleashing all that pent up passion on _him._

Edward groaned, the images of himself and Emmett together were both fascinating and frightening. He wanted it. He wanted _him._ And Emmett knew he did.

 _And what do human rules matter to us now?_ thought Emmett. _They change with the times, but you 'n me can be timeless._

Neither man spoke as Emmett strolled across the room. There was no need for words when Edward heard them before they could be spoken.

 _What say you 'n me have fun. Wanna have some fun, baby?_

Emmett's sunny smile drew an answering one from Edward as it always did. But after the brief flash, the smile faded, to be replaced with a look of fear. Born years before Emmett, Edward was younger than he when Carlisle changed him. He lacked the experiences of Emmett's childhood, the experiments with girls and the things they'd done, but he'd seen more than enough in the minds around him to be familiar with what Emmett wanted.

To fear it, but to want it, too.

Edward's lips parted in a sigh as Emmett stroked the bronze tangles away from his finely sculpted face. Red eyes held golden ones as he lowered himself to his knees in front of Edward. He was tall enough that doing so brought their faces almost level, but Edward was still reclining against the piano. Emmett thrust his hand into Edward's hair and tugged gently, pulling the youthful face toward his own. One hand rested on Edward's thigh, causing him to gasp and twitch.

 _It's okay, baby, I'll take good care of you. Trust me._

"I do; it's just..."

 _Trust me,_ Emmett repeated.

He swallowed again, torn between what he wanted, and what he'd been told he should want. According to all he knew, all his human parents had taught him, and even what Carlisle and Esme still expected of him, it should be Rosalie kneeling between his legs, or some other girl, but not Emmett. But it wasn't blonde hair he thought of, nor soft curves he longed to touch and cup.

It was the thick black curls in his hand now that captured his imagination. It was strong arms that he wanted wrapped around him. It was the angles and planes of Emmett's bare chest Edward wanted to touch, as he had done during their first kiss. And as on that day, Edward whispered the other man's name before their lips met.

Emmett let his hand roam from Edward's thigh to his hip, and the other left his hair to mark a path down his neck, brushing over one nipple (Edward clutched Emmett's shoulders and inhaled sharply at the light touch) and coming to rest on the other hip. Careful of the bench, Emmett used his hold on Edward's hips to pull him closer, edging forward on his knees until Edward's erection was digging into Emmett's chest. Their lips were moving, the smooth skin that was harder than granite felt soft and welcoming against Edward's. His lips parted, accepting the flick of Emmett's tongued request for entry.

Emmett's hands slid around to grip Edward's ass, pulling him closer as the kiss deepened and Edward started unconsciously grinding against Emmett.

"Mmph!" Emmett lifted Edward off the bench, holding the lanky body against his broad one. The position wasn't exactly comfortable for Edward, and considering the way his pants and what was in them were protesting, he felt he had better move before they were split clean in half, and he straightened his legs from where Emmett'd had them wrapped around him. While that eased the pressure, it left Edward feeling frustrated and awkward with he and Emmett now kneeling together on the floor in front of his piano.

Emmett didn't share that feeling, as there was now room for him to slip his hands between them and tug at Edward's belt.

"Wait." Edward broke the kiss with a gasp. The conditioning of a lifetime forced him to put his hands on the other man's and shake his head. A flicker of disappointment crossed Emmett's face, and Edward mumbled, "I'm sorry."

The last thing Emmett wanted was for Edward to feel shame as that wouldn't help him at all the next time, so he gripped his cheeks with his large hands and made Edward meet his eyes. "I'm not. Anticipation is... spicy. A little hunger... or thirst... makes a meal so much more satisfying; don't you think?"

Emmett's eyebrows wiggled and the exaggerated suggestiveness replaced the look of worry on Edward's face with one of amusement. He pulled Edward against him in a bear hug. _And besides, there's other ways. Just how far does your gift go?_

Edward knew what Emmett meant and shivered.

 _I caught that!_

Edward rested his head against Emmett's neck and smiled. "You're still technically a newborn, Em. Of course you did. If you were to hold me any tighter, no doubt you could feel me blink!"

 _Mmmm. No doubt I could. But what could_ _ **you**_ _feel?_

Emmett's arms were wrapped around Edward, with one hand on his hip to keep them pressed tight together there and the other on his shoulder so all of Edward's lithe body was pressed against him. As vividly as he could, he imagined what it would be like to snake his hands under Edward's shirt. He chuckled as Edward sucked in a shaky breath.

Confident that the telepath would experience everything Emmett wanted him to, he played out what their future could hold, if Edward would let it. In his mind, their clothes were magically gone. Emmett seemed to have more hands than was possible as Edward felt himself touched all over. Some feather light, some with a grip of iron, hands that weren't really there kneaded his ass, slid up and down his thighs, and traced the lines of muscles on his abdomen. Edward clutched Emmett's broad shoulders as the only link to reality he had, while he was touched almost all over by hands that never moved.

"Ah! God, Emmett," Edward panted and shifted his grip from Emmett's shoulders to his ass. He was desperate for some kind of attention to be paid to the one place Emmett's imaginary hands had avoided and ground their hips together. He tried to slide his hands between them to touch either himself or Emmett (he really wasn't sure which as he wanted both and he had two hands, so why not!) but Emmett's greater strength kept Edward's body flush with his, and Edward settled for groping Emmett the way he was imagining doing to him.

Edward ran his hands all over Emmett's shoulders and back, along the thick cords in his neck, and the bulging muscles in his arms. He brushed the tips of his fingers along the curve of ears that would've stuck out if Emmett's hair had been shorter. Edward's hand cupped Emmett's face, and his thumb found the dimple as Emmett smiled.

He turned his head, seeking the delicious taste of Emmett's mouth, but he didn't even have that much room to move and contented himself with kissing the strong jaw and neck. Emmett didn't want to be distracted when he had his own plans for his mouth. Real or not, Edward would taste it too when Emmett's mind conjured the honey of Edward's skin as a phantom tongue and lips left trails of venom over Edward's chest. His mouth was on each nipple at once, yet his tongue trailing lower. Pinpricks of fleeting pain from Emmett's imaginary teeth flashed and flared along Edward's hips, the line of hair that trailed from his bellybutton into his pants, and the twin dips that led to Edward's aching member.

 _Just a few little love bites._

Emmett knew what it felt like to be kissed and touched and licked and sucked, and Edward threw his head back and let out a long, low cry of pleasure as the other man imagined taking his throbbing cock into his mouth giving it the attention he craved at last. Lost in the images in Emmett's mind and the physical sensations he made sure to include, Edward didn't at first realize he was truly doing it when deft fingers undid his belt and buttons and reached in to brush a thumb over the tip. Emmett smeared the bit of moisture about before his large hand slid down the length of Edward's shaft.

Edward was thrusting into Emmett's hand, his fingers twisting almost painfully tight in the thick curls. As Emmet's hand moved, he imagined it was his mouth instead. Fingers and lips and tongue, cool breaths and teasing nips, a careful cupping of his sensitive sack and gentle nudge to the skin behind it, and Emmett's hand was suddenly slick, sliding easily up and down as Edward panted, moaned, thrust, and writhed under Emmett's ministrations.

His body gave one final jerk before he collapsed, boneless and breathless. Red eyes sparkled with mischief when Edward was able to look up at him.

"That was... wow, Emmett. Fuck."

Delighted with himself for eliciting such language from the gentile young man, he grinned cheekily and said, "Oh, I plan to, baby. Trust me."


	4. Chapter 4

The scent of honey permeated the house. Carlisle smelled it before he even opened the front door. It was the scent he associated with his oldest son, and he was used to it as one mingled among many. He stopped in surprise and licked his lips uncertainly. He wasn't sure why Edward's smell should be so strong.

Maybe he'd been damaged. The two brothers had been wrestling with increasing vigor in their constant attempts at one-upping the other, and Emmett still had his newborn strength. Perhaps they'd been injudicious, and he'd been accidentally hurt.

Carlisle could smell no unidentified vampires, so if his son had come to be injured, it wasn't due to hostilities or territoriality.

Reassured, Carlisle opened the door of his home.

 _Edward?_

"Out here!"

He followed the low sound of his sons' voices onto the back porch. Emmett was leaning casually against the porch railing, and Edward was just finishing tying his shoelaces when Carlisle opened the door.

"Good morning, Carlisle, did you have a good shift? Em and I were about to go hunting; would you care to join us?" Edward gulped in a deep breath and held it as soon as he finished speaking.

 _Em?_

He glanced back and forth between his sons. Emmett seemed highly amused by something, but as that tended to be the man's natural state, it was Edward that caused him to frown. His oldest son seemed flustered, the words he'd spoken rushed, even by vampire standards.

If for no other reason, Carlisle was glad Rosalie had brought Emmett to him because of the easy-going vampire's effect on Edward. Far too many years he'd spent wallowing in misery. Desperate to change something and sick of the senseless way humans treated each other, he'd brought home a dying young woman in the hopes that they could be for each other what he and Esme were.

By the time that same young woman brought a human of her own to him a few years later, he'd given up on the hope that any spark of romance would ignite between the two he considered his children. Esme claimed she was still holding out hope, but Carlisle thought it was more for his own sake than true belief. It troubled Carlisle that the man Rosalie had chosen hadn't wanted her. Yet, it seemed she'd chosen wisely.

Emmett fit into their family as though he'd always been there, and had only just returned from an extended trip. He pledged to follow Carlisle's rules against dining on humans (Emmett's accidental kills were forgiven as a matter of course) and had developed a friendship with Edward that was obviously what the young man had needed.

But... _Em?_

Edward's jaw clenched and he shuffled his feet. "Alight, then. Another time."

He'd turned and darted across the lawn before Carlisle could answer. He raised an eyebrow at his remaining son, hoping he might offer an explanation, but a call of, "I'm not getting any younger out here!" prodded Emmett to bound over the rail and call back, "You're not getting any older either, but let's make tracks before the banks close."

 _Banks?_ thought Carlisle. _It's only just sunrise; they'll be opening soon, not closing._

"He doesn't understand," Edward muttered a while later.

"He doesn't _care."_

"You saw the look he gave me."

"What? You went all loony. I'd've stared at you too, if I hadn't known why."

"He _won't_ understand."

"Brother, listen to me. Carlisle won't care!"

Edward grunted and lightly kicked a random rock. It sailed over the trees. Emmett counted to thirty before he heard it tick and rattle back to the earth. He kicked a second one. That one only stayed airborne for a count of twenty-three. Emmett darted in front of Edward to walk backwards just as he was drawing his foot back to kick a third.

"Are you _trying_ to get hit with a rock, or...?"

Emmett grinned. _Bring it._

Emmett swerved out of the way of the first and caught the second. Edward started making feints kicking some rocks and not others, sometimes aiming for the other man, sometimes aiming away, while Emmett jumped one way or the other until his back hit a tree. The both stood and watched open-mouthed as it tipped slowly toward the ground, wincing as the older growth took down other tree's branches on its way.

Edward bit his lip. "Whoops."

 _What was the name of that doctor I killed?_

Edward thought it was a strange thing for Emmett to wonder, but he supplied the name. "Rutherford."

"Right."

"You didn't do it on purpose."

"He was his _friend._ But he forgave me. Who does that?"

"I know what you're trying to say. It's not the same thing."

Emmett hoisted himself up to sit on the newly fallen tree. "No. It ain't. I killed one of his friends, and he didn't even get mad. If he can forgive murder so easy, do you really think he'll mind me fallin' for his son?"

Edward joined him without looking at him, but he smiled at Emmett's words.

"Would he have cared if it was me 'n Rose?"

Edward snorted. "That's only _why_ he changed you."

"And that's why he changed her, innit? 'Cause of you? So, he was a little off. He still wants you to he happy."

Edward frowned and shrugged. "I suppose."

"It ain't like we're robbin' him of grandchildren or anything."

"No."

"So stop worrying!"

Edward smirked. "Have you even met me?"

"Come to think of it, no! Hi. My name's Emmett Cullen. Do you come here often?" He wiggled his eyebrows and held out his hand for Edward to shake, but he batted it away.

"Good thing Carlisle's a doctor. You're certifiable, I swear."

Emmett eyed the young man beside him. A niggling of doubt cut through his usual air of self assurance.

 _Do you regret what I did to you?_

"No!" Edward shook his head in emphatic denial. A broad grin spread on Emmett's face. Edward scoffed and shook his head again, embarrassed this time.

A low growl built in Emmett's chest. _Mmmm. Can I do it again?_

Edward inhaled and felt a tightening of anticipation in his stomach at the thought of what Emmett had made him feel earlier.

It had taken a while before he'd had regained the use of his limbs enough to peel himself from the floor in front of the piano. Emmett had been watching him from a chair. He'd been a little disheveled, but seemed fully pleased with himself. Edward glanced between the other man's legs to where, not too much earlier, Emmett's state of arousal had left no doubt that he'd been enjoying playing with his friend.

But after?

When Edward had stammered concern that Emmett hadn't been satisfied, the taller man had simply laughed and said it was alright because it was his turn next. Edward had nearly launched himself at Emmett before the words were spoken, but he'd heard Carlisle approaching the house and dragged the man outside with him instead. Emmett had insisted they at least remain and tell Carlisle hello, not go running off as if in shame. Emmett certainly felt none. He'd been sure that if it had still beat, his heart would have stopped judging by the look of terror Edward had given him, but he'd been calmly adamant, and Edward had faced his father... however briefly.

Edward had to admit Emmett had a point. Emmett's few accidents were nothing compared to his own murdering spree that had gone on for years. Carlisle had forgiven that, hadn't he? Welcomed Edward home without hesitation? And he'd tried to find him a mate in Rosalie.

He supposed not even Carlisle was perfect all the time.

Edward slipped off the fallen tree and smiled at his companion. "No."

Emmett's dimple disappeared. _But I thought you liked it._

"I did, but I believe you said it was your turn next?"

"Oof." _Really? You will?_

Edward chuckled at the blur of images that ran through the other man's head and the look of anticipation on his face. Emmett's eyes were wide, a dimple on each cheek. He was breathing fast already, and Edward started to understand why Emmett had enjoyed himself earlier. There was pleasure to be had in making someone else feel good, too.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you chose this tree to knock down for that very purpose."

"It is about the right height, huh?" Emmett chuckled as Edward stepped close and slid between Emmett's legs. He leaned down just slightly at Edward's mute request. How could Emmett refuse that smile on his upturned face? He gave a wordless protest when Edward pulled away, but quickly gasped when he found him sliding his shirt up. Emmett allowed Edward to pull it over his head before wrapping the other man in a tight embrace.

 _Oh, fuck, I want you._

"I know."

"Cocky little shit, ain't ya?"

Edward snickered and made short work of removing the rest of Emmett's clothes. If he'd just been planning on sucking him off, he could've left his clothes on, but Edward wanted to repeat what Emmett had only imagined doing. If he'd imagined it. then he must have wanted it. Emmett's thick thighs wrapped around Edward's trim waist as the two kissed. His lips found Emmett's dimple, and he laughed again when he kissed it and then moved down. His fingers played with one nipple while his mouth toyed with the other.

Edward stopped thinking about what he was doing and what it meant and who might care. All he cared about right now was that he had this newborn vampire at his mercy. He hissed at the less-than-gentle bites and groaned as Edward's mouth avoided the twitching leaking cock in Emmett's lap. He pushed his thighs farther apart and used his hands, teeth and tongue along the big man's inner thighs.

He'd been listening to his mental pleading, but it wasn't until Emmett gasped out, "God, Edward, _please!"_ that he took him into his mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

"Woo- _oh!"_ Emmett tapped his hand lightly on the panel of the door in encouragement as Edward pushed the new car to its upper limits.

"You had better not leave a handprint."

"Trust me, baby bro."

The look Edward gave him was unamused. "I'm older than you."

"Says the kid who needed an adult's signature to buy a car."

"Bite me, Em."

"Suck me, Ed."

"Later. Maybe. Woop! Hang on."

Edward shifted down as he steered into the skid and the tail slid around smoothly, putting him in position to floor it as the car hurtled down a straight stretch of road.

"I dunno why you're worried about me leavin' handprints when you're gonna wreck the damn thing before we get her home."

"Wouldn't be my first car to end up at the bottom of a ravine."

"You know she scared the shit outta me?"

"Neat trick since you don't have a digestive system anymore."

"I'm serious! Picture me, just launchin' into this great yarn about my sis learnin' how to drive on this ol' crank-start my pa had and next thing I know, we're airborne, 'n she's openin' the door and just climbs onto the roof like some crazy woman."

"I don't need to picture it; I've seen it in her mind, _and_ yours."

"Well, then, you know!"

"I know I was impressed that you didn't even act angry."

"Well I was. I told her she had to tell you."

Edward grunted.

"You didn't act angry either, 'n it was your car."

"I wasn't mad."

"Right," Emmett drawled, not quite believing the younger-looking man. "Because it got you this baby."

Edward made that cocky little smirk. "Mm-hm."

"She coulda killed me!"

"Ha! Not hardly."

"Uh, I don't know if you know this, bro, but vampires can burn."

"You make it sound so easy." Edward snorted. "The only thing I regret about Rosalie wrecking my car is that you climbed out, too. You could've ridden it down and enjoyed the warm fire and lost nothing but your clothes. Poor Rose would've been forced to watch you walk home naked." He grinned and growled low in his chest.

He slammed on the breaks, shifted back down, cranked the wheel hard, and hit the gas, launching the car down the driveway to their house.

Rosalie was nowhere to be seen when Edward skidded to a stop a few feet from their front door.

"Say, Rose!" Edward hollered from the open car window.

Nothing.

"Halloo, the house!"

Still nothing.

"Roooosaliiee!" Edward called in a sing-song voice.

Deliberately nothing.

He and Emmett exchanged shrugs.

Rosalie was sulking, trying to hide her thoughts and pretending to not be there. She wasn't interested in seeing Edward gloating over his new purchase. The car door shut. The front door opened. There was a knock on her bedroom door.

 _Go away._

"Open up, Rosalie. I know you're in there."

 _Think you just know everything, don't you?_

"I know you want to see this. Come on!"

"What part of GO AWAY doesn't make sense to you?"

"I'm only knocking to be polite. I will break the door down and drag you downstairs if I have to, so come on!"

 _You wouldn't dare._

"You think not?"

Rose contemplated the low threat in Edward's voice, and the fact that she _had_ been the one to, deliberately, crash his car. Trying to maintain her dignity while still doing as her brother asked, Rosalie left her chair and stalked over to the door which she threw open. Edward was standing on the other side with a cocky grin on his face. She was opening her mouth to tell him off to his face, but he grabbed her hand and dragged her toward the stairs.

"Edward!"

He wordlessly pulled her down the stairs and out the front door, though she huffed and grumbled the whole way.

"Look at _that,"_ Edward crooned. "Mercedes-Benz 540K cabriolet, straight eight cylinder engine with twin pressurized updraft carburetors and a supercharger that pushes the horsepower up to one _eighty._ She'll hit a hundred and ten, or would've if I'd had enough straightaway, but I got her close, didn't I, Em?"

Emmett grunted his agreement.

"Very nice," Rosalie said flatly. "I'm happy for you. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

Edward caught her hand as she turned to go back inside. He thrust the keys into the hand he held. "Why don't you take her for a spin?"

Rosalie studied her brother's calm smile and frowned in confusion. "Aren't you afraid I'll wreck this one, too?"

He shrugged. "You may if you like, but since it's yours, you might want to reconsider."

 _Mine?!_

"Yes."

 _I... I don't... I don't understand._

"Well, I don't think I can ever repay you, but I reckon your own car is a nice start."

"Repay me. For what?"

"Emmett."

He walked over to the vampire in question and nudged his shoulder with his own as he walked past. Emmett gave her a dimpled grin as she stared open-mouthed at the two before he followed her brother inside. Rosalie couldn't move as a flood of memories fell into place.

The uncomfortable way he'd constantly rejected her. The way he'd always sought Edward's company, and not her own. The way she'd catch his red eyes trained on her brother when they weren't right together. The way their wrestling had seemed almost sexual to her. No, she was sure they were just jesting. They couldn't be lovers. That... That kind of thing didn't really happen. Did it?

She turned to stare through the wide windows in time to see an unhappy expression on Edward's face before the larger vampire caught him in a hug.

Then again, apparently they could.

She felt her resentment fade. She hadn't wanted him, but it had galled her that Edward didn't want _her._ And it had torn at her heart that Emmett hadn't, either. But if Carlisle had brought home a sister for her, she wouldn't have wanted more from her than the friendship that the two men offered her. She turned back to the car with a smile on her face.

 _Mine! One hundred and ten miles an hour, huh? Let's just see about that!_

"Sh-she doesn't care," Edward stammered as his sister drove away. "She approves, even."

"See? What'd I tell ya?"

Edward laughed with relief.

"I believe _I_ was right, and _you..._ were wrong."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Rub my nose in it, why don't you?"

 _That's the plan._ "Ahem. Didn't we have a little bet? If I'm not mistaken, you just lost."

Edward thought Emmett was mistaken indeed as he grabbed the other man's hand and pulled him to his bedroom.

When Carlisle and Esme returned home that morning, they heard laughter and music before the car had rolled to a stop. They opened the front door to find Edward playing his piano (of course) and Emmett and Rosalie dancing. The constant air of tension that had filled the house for years was absent, and the two exchanged astonished glances at their children's antics. Edward's fingers faltered when Esme's triumphant gasp brought his attention to her thoughts. Rosalie and Emmett were dancing. And laughing. They weren't holding each other, indulging in the flashy foot kicking of the day, but they were _dancing._

As the music came to a halt, the two looked at Edward, and then followed his gaze toward the vampires he considered his parents.

An awkward silence descended as Esme and Carlisle glanced hopefully between their daughter and their newest son, but they made no move toward each other.

"Oh, for the love of all that's holy!" Edward growled and threw his hands into the air. He gathered his courage, stood from his bench, and strode determinedly toward Emmett, whose face broke into a wide grin. Edward stepped into Emmett's arms and planted a kiss on his mouth. The taller man lifted him off the floor and returned the kiss with vigor. He cared what Carlisle and Esme thought only for Edward's sake; _he_ needed their approval, but Emmett didn't. Neither man had asked to become vampires, and if they found companionship and more in each other's arms, that was their business.

"Carlisle, did you see my new car?"

"Your - what? I'm sorry?"

Rose linked her arms through her parents' and turned them toward the front door.

Carlisle looked over his shoulder at his two sons as he walked. "But-"

It may have been Emmett he was kissing, but it was Carlisle's mind Edward was watching. The man he considered his father was replaying what he'd just witnessed, but Edward detected only surprise in his thoughts, not condemnation. Edward had been certain that, as the son of a priest, Carlisle would instantly and completely disapprove. Edward's human father would have.

But Carlisle did not. A warm happiness was growing in Esme as she thought of her son's recent smiles and laughter. Did it matter their source? She didn't think so. Rose trotted beside the new car as Carlisle and Esme allowed themselves to be chivvied into taking it for a test drive. Rose was thinking she was going to make sure it was a long one.

Edward would have liked that to mean days and days, but hoped for at least a few hours alone with the man he loved. And if they came home before they were done? Edward supposed he didn't really care. Carlisle and Esme had never bothered to hide; why should he?


	6. Chapter 6

With his family's tactic and overt approval, Edward had no reason to hesitate when Emmett broke the kiss, grabbed his hand and hurtled toward Edward's bedroom. Emmett supposed it would be _their_ bedroom now, but he wondered if could it be called that when there was no bed.

"We don't need one," Edward mumbled as he reached for the man Rosalie was already thinking of as his lover, though Edward didn't think they could be called that just yet. He intended to fix that now!

When Emmett had first shown Edward how good the two could be together, their clothes had magically disappeared and taking them off in a human manner wasn't fast enough as far as Edward was concerned. He grabbed ahold of the collar at the back of Emmett's shirt with both hands and tore the material right down the middle. His hands were already on Emmett's pants when he heard his own shirt tearing and felt the light tug as Emmett ripped it off. Pants and underpants followed and then it was just them.

Edward hadn't been able to wait to get him naked, and now that he had him, he wanted to see. He pulled away far enough to get a good look at the man in front of him. Emmett may have admired Edward, but he thought the taller man was an impressive example of male perfection. Edward was tall, but Emmett stood several inches above the younger-seeming man. His shoulders were broad, his back well-muscled, his arms thick as trees, and his chest could have been the model for gods the ancient peoples had sculpted from stone. His skin was as pure white as those marble statues.

Amber eyes traveled slowly over the rippling muscles of his abdomen to lock on the already hard cock. It was in proportion to the rest of the man's powerful physique, and Edward felt a moment of trepidation, but he wanted Emmett too much to let fear stop them.

Emmett closed his eyes and sighed as Edward's fingers ran over the muscles his eyes had already memorized. Arms and shoulders, stomach and back, a gentle brushing of fingers against cheeks, a quick touch of lips, and Emmett opened his eyes in time to see the bronze hair tailing down his chest. One hand circled around to grip Emmett's firm ass while the long fingers of the other danced across the tip of his leaking member.

He spread his legs for better balance and ran a hand through the tousled hair of the man kneeling in front of him. Edward's golden eyes flashed up to meet Emmett's muddy ones (the red slowly giving way to gold in the months since his last human, they could almost be mistaken for a natural shade of brown) as his large hands stroked the hair from Edward's face. Edward wasn't sure if Emmett knew just how much he liked watching the big man watch him, but they didn't break eye contact as Edward's pale tongue flicked out to taste the bead of venom. He moved down to nose around the base, cupping his sack and rolling the firm balls carefully around. The tip of his tongue pressed deep to trace the ridge that ran along the underside all the way up from its source to its tip.

Emmett growled as a strong hand grasped him and sure lips kissed and lightly sucked around the shaft. Edward's mouth and hand didn't stop moving, the other hand now on Emmett's hip to keep them steady while Edward coated Emmett's twitching cock (and his own fingers) with venom. He sucked all around the outside, up and down without fully taking him into his mouth while Emmett's mental encouragement grew more fervent.

When Edward's mouth, tongue flickering and probing, finally enveloped Emmett's tip, he groaned loudly and gripped Edward's messy bronze hair. Emmett's hips rocked forward as his hands pushed against Edward's head. He didn't need any prompting and sucked the length of Emmett's cock down his throat.

"Oh, _fuck_ , yes."

Tongue pushing and cheeks sucking, throat working and one hand encouraging the thrusting of Emmett's hips, his own hips rocking with the same rhythm, Edward gave himself over to the pleasure he was bringing Emmett. His venom coated fingers slid between Emmett's legs, tickling and teasing the sensitive skin behind his swinging balls until one finger slid in, and then another. When the big man's thrusting picked up pace in response, Edward hummed. The slight vibrations hit Emmett like an electric jolt and Edward's mouth filled with the taste of newly mown grass while Emmett cussed and shivered and clenched his fists in the messy bronze hair. Trembling in reaction, Emmett collapsed onto Edward's couch and breathed as though his body needed oxygen.

Edward was thoroughly pleased with himself, but hoped the other man wasn't finished yet, because _he_ certainly wasn't. He'd enjoyed making Emmett lose control of himself, but with the loss of his other fears, he felt the need to cement their bond by conquering one last fear. He watched Emmett's eyes open and aim themselves at the hard-on Edward was palming.

He reached a hand out toward the young man who'd made him feel so good. "C'mere, baby."

Edward scrambled to his feet and took the extended hand. Both their eyes were bright with excitement as Emmett pulled Edward onto his lap. Without pants restricting him, Edward didn't mind straddling the big man's waist and feeling the still firm dick against his cheeks as he leaned back slightly to brace his hands on the sturdy knees.

Emmett's fist closed around Edward's cock and slowly started to move up and down. "So you like playin' with my ass, huh?"

"I think I'm not the only one who liked that."

"What if I wanted to play with yours?"

He couldn't hide the reaction his cock had to those words, and he gulped, trying to form a coherent response. "Wouldn't be the first time."

Emmett put one hand on Edward's hip, keeping him from thrusting up into the other steadily moving hand. _What if I wanted to lick it like you just licked my dick?_

Edward moaned and tried to buck, but Emmett held him still until he gasped, "Wouldn't be the first time for that, either!"

"Huh. Well, then..." _What if I wanted to flip you over and..._ "What if I had somethin' else in mind today, smartass?"

"Oh... oh, fuck."

 _Exactly!_

In one fluid move, he grabbed Edward's hips to keep him in place and stood. Edward started to lower his legs, but Emmett spun him around and pushed him onto his knees on the couch. He tried not to leave fingerprints in the back of his couch as Emmett pressed the length of his hard chest flush against Edward's back. Roving hands found his inner thighs and lifted him quickly, spreading them and setting him back onto the cushions.

Edward was breathing fast as he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against his hands. Emmett's teeth grazed his shoulders and teasing fingers brushed his bobbing cock. Emmett trailed kisses down Edward's back, occasionally nipping a sensitive spot just to make Edward hiss. His hands rubbed circles over Edward's cheeks, making Edward shiver in anticipation. True to his word, Emmett's tongue probed and licked while his fingers danced all over Edward's ass, sometimes dipping in, but never very far, never far enough.

Emmett didn't blink or look away and Edward had a unique view as the taller man stood and rubbed his cock between Edward's cheeks. He'd kissed and licked and sucked all over, sliding his tongue between the taut cheeks and coating his hole with venom, taking his balls into his mouth, but avoiding touching the twitching cock. _His_ was already slick with a combination of Edward's venom and his own, but Emmett didn't want to hurt his lover.

He was certain he would enjoy fucking Edward, but he wanted the other man to feel good too.

He'd just come minutes earlier, but Emmett wasn't just a young, virile young man; he was also a vampire. Rock-hard again already, he pushed gently against Edward, being careful not to try and enter him until his trembling eased and he stopped automatically fighting. The instant Edward's lithe body relaxed, Emmett slid in.

 _"OH!"_

Edward's back arched and his head came up, but he kept his eyes closed, watching through Emmett's eyes as his cock slowly disappeared. He was grunting, trying not to fight it as his body twitched and his hips jerked from the unfamiliar sensation. Emmett started to rock slowly and pressed his chest against Edward's back. He ran a hand from Edward's hip up to his shoulder and down Edward's arm to link their fingers together. Slowly, he peeled Edward's fingers out of the holes they were making in the couch and guided his hand to his own dick.

Fingers still linked together, Emmett slid Edward's hand up and down to the rhythm of his rocking hips. He used his grip on Edward's dick and hip to pull him back as he thrust forward until he was buried fully, his hips pressed tight to Edward's ass.

 _"Oh, fuck yeah,"_ they gasped in unison.

 _You like that, do ya?_

Edward groaned as Emmett pressed harder, grinding his hips against Edward's ass. He gasped before Emmett's hand even connected with his cheek in a sharp slap.

 _Answer me!_

"Yes! God, yes."

A lazy smile spread across Emmett's face. He pulled out in one swift motion and Edward almost came right then. Emmett pulled their hands away from Edward's dick, locking their fingers in the divots Edward had made in the couch earlier.

"Oh, no you don't, baby. I'm not _even_ done with you, yet."

Edward whined high in his throat and shifted his legs apart a little more.

A low growl rumbled in the big man's chest as he gripped Edward and positioned himself a second time, but now, Edward didn't fight the cock that pushed its way into his ass, throwing back his head to groan in pleasure.

 _Oh, I knew you'd love getting fucked by my cock. Knew you'd love my cock in your ass. Fuck yes. Damn, you feel so good._

He was grateful when Emmett guided his hand back to his cock. His hand slid along the length while Emmett's fingers danced around the tip, lightly touching and rubbing his thumb against the leaking slit. Edward thrust into his own hand as the big man thrust into him, the pace of his hand increasing as Emmett's did.

 _Like that, don't you? Like getting fucked hard?_

"Yes," he gasped out. "God, yes, Emmett. Oh, fuck fuck fuck. Fuck me, Emmett! _OH!"_

Emmett's pervasive thoughts flowed through the telepathic young man. Eyes closed and senses heightened, he could feel the whisper of Emmett's breaths over his bare skin and breathed slowly. He relaxed the part of his mind that usually worked to keep others' minds at bay (even if he was never fully successful), and let Emmett's senses merge with his own. He'd already been watching Emmett fuck him, but as he let down the last of his barriers, he did more than watch.

He _felt._ Hand pumping in time with Emmett's pounding, Edward let everything Emmett was feeling into his mind until he wasn't sure who was fucking and who was being fucked.

 _Take it all, baby. Fuck, yes, take my dick, Edward. Oh, fuck, yeah._

The telepathic young vampire flexed and tightened his muscles groaning over the pleasure he was causing Emmett. He bucked back against Emmett, matching his forward thrusts, able to feel exactly where Emmett wanted him and shifting to accommodate. The big man bent his legs in response and shifted the angle of his thrusts, making the younger-seeming man shout and writhe. Leaving Edward to handle his own cock, he put both hands on the swiveling hips of the man in front of him and didn't hold back.

 _Come for me, baby. I wanna feel you come around my cock._

Edward couldn't have resisted such a request if he'd wanted to. His body responding automatically to Emmett's lust and peeking pleasure, Edward's legs curled around to grip the larger man while the rest of him spasmed, the muscles clenching and releasing all over his body. He came with a scream, followed instantly by Emmett.

Some time later, the two untangled themselves and curled up on what was left of Edward's couch.

 _I hope you liked that as much as I did._

"Hmm. I don't know if that's possible. You seemed to enjoy yourself quite a lot."

 _But..._

"That's alright. Next time, it's my turn."


End file.
